


Toni sleep now

by random42



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random42/pseuds/random42
Summary: 球队abo/ 一段14年设定的双o软宽，和一段不好的水宽妄想/同主题短打就贴在一起了





	Toni sleep now

【软宽】

（双o/14年设定/开放的球队abo关系/谨慎）

   “你这是什么习惯？这会非常危险的。”带着斯拉夫口音的英语语气严肃，让克罗斯浑身一颤。他吞了口口水，抬起头看着莫德里奇。和金发轻盈的外表不符，他低沉的嗓音经常能震住小队员，现在也让初来皇马的德国人觉得自己做错了什么事。

   他当然不能说做得很正确，因为他才来没两三个月，就请求队里的中场搭档与他一起度过发情期，只因为对方也是单身omega，而且人很不错，能够和他用英语交流。他向克罗地亚人委婉地暗示的时候对方有点意外，但也没有大惊小怪。Omega球员之间的这种互助方式在哪个球队都挺常见的，果然西班牙也不例外。在异国的发情期，面对一更衣室半生不熟的alpha队友，选择一位值得信赖的omega同伴显然更安全。对方也大方地答应了他，所以这个周末莫德里奇来到了克罗斯的房子，两个人简单地聊了个天，就开始专心致志地搞这个事情。

   现在克罗斯已经脱得光溜溜地坐在床上，看着从浴室里出来的莫德里奇，对他所说的“危险的习惯”感到不知所措。克罗地亚人没有立刻解释，他走过来把克罗斯推倒在床上，然后指了指床边沙发椅上折叠整齐的衣服。“你们德国人都这样？脱个内裤也要叠得好好的？”莫德里奇骑上克罗斯的腰，按着他白嫩的胸肌歪了歪头，“以后别叠了。让那些西班牙人看了，只会满脑子想着把你搞得乱七八糟。”

   他们之后的交流非常合拍，从陌生到和韵都流畅而完美。莫德里奇一边有节奏地动着，一边从上到下地打量男孩。柔软的金发，湿润的蓝眼睛，微微泛红的皮肤，扶着他的手一会儿用力抓紧，一会儿又无力地滑下去。“你就这几个纹身？”他问，抚过德国人的胳膊内侧，又拧了一把他小腹上那只燕子。“呜……嗯。”克罗斯哼了一声，微微地点头。“但毕竟是纹过的。”莫德里奇很有经验地说，“过不几天就该有人向你推荐纹身师了。”他把克罗斯顶得仰着脖子失语了一阵，又拍拍身下人的大腿示意他翻身。“比如我们的副队长，你同意的话，他可能还很想自己给你纹。”

   克罗斯揪着床单喘了一会儿，才又说出了连贯的话，“是，他就是这么问我的……”莫德里奇摆弄着年轻人两条修长好看的腿，“哇，这么快？他什么时候抓住你的。”他没停下动作，又搞出了一阵暧昧的水声。“嗯……有天他突然来……说还钥匙。”克罗斯迷迷糊糊地讲，“就不太巧。你知道，世界杯……吃药压着，周期不太对……”莫德里奇倒是听懂了，他知道克罗斯的房子是拉莫斯给介绍的，这位责任感惊人的alpha拿着旧主人的钥匙来归还，撞上新队友发情，肯定热心帮助了一把。他想想不太对劲。“那你这次居然不约他？”克罗地亚人叫了起来，“他没让你满意？天啊，要让他知道，他连我一起搞。”

   “不是不满意。”克罗斯摇着头，“可是……就……”“行吧，我懂。”莫德里奇没再逼他，他设身处地地觉得，一次意外之后又去找同一个人，是也挺不好意思的，“但他下次问你，你自己想好答案。”

   他们又翻来翻去地搞了一阵，最后两个人软软地抱在一起。克罗斯是那种清冽好闻的甜香，让莫德里奇很喜欢。“欢迎来到马德里。”他舒服地眯着眼睛懒懒地说，“把这里当家就好了。你会有越来越多伙伴的。”

   “嗯……”德国人也有些睁不开眼，但他的门铃突然响了起来。

   “谁会来？”莫德里奇问，可是他不太有力气起身了。“呃，Cris，还有Gareth，住得近，有时候傍晚会来找我散步……”克罗斯小声地回答。

   “你锁门了吗？”两个人还是躺着一动不动。“锁了……没事……我们没人……”

   他们决定不去管那些alpha，就这么睡了过去。

 

【水宽】

（睡眠和纹身play）

   “不要，拿掉……”克罗斯胡乱地伸手去抓，被拉莫斯一把按住。“嘘。”西班牙人示意他安静，拇指抚过那副眼罩，沿着脸颊落到下唇上，“Toni，这是帮助你睡眠。”

   如果不是对方还硬邦邦地插在自己身体里，这句话可能还有点说服力。克罗斯抬了抬腰，做到的只是给自己多加了一层刺激。“呜……”他呜咽了起来。眼前的黑暗让他变得更加依赖别的感官，现在简直连肚子里的形状都有些清晰了起来。

   拉莫斯满意地撸了一下他的大腿，捉住他一只膝盖继续往上抬。“哎……啊……！！”本来就颤颤巍巍的男孩被窗外突然传来的爆破声吓得又一次收紧了身体。“欧……”他紧得拉莫斯有些受不了，“别怕，他们放烟火呢。”客场胜利后他们没有赶飞机回马德里，而是在酒店又住宿了一晚。不满失败的对方球迷竟然半夜又到楼下搞事，吹了一阵喇叭，开始放烟火了。可是克罗斯什么也看不见，只听着一声一声响，紧紧抓住了身上的人。

   拉莫斯看他是真害怕了，想了想，突然有了个好主意。他歪着上身去够自己的背包。“你干嘛……”看不见对方的动作，只感受到角度变化的克罗斯更加紧张了起来。“乖，马上好。”西班牙人摸出了他的头戴式耳机，把它戴到克罗斯头上。“隔音模式特别好。”他撸了撸男孩金色的刘海，快乐地说。

   克罗斯没有听见。他现在连外面的声音也被隔绝了，只有自己的喘息在耳边响着。身下的动作突然开始继续，带着他不能预测的节奏和力度发动侵略。“嗯……别……”他求饶，却只听得到自己的呻吟，带着不熟悉的音调，仿佛一声比一声更近。这实在太过了，他感到整个脸整个身子都在发烫。

   他不知道拉莫斯是什么表情，又在看他的哪里。挣扎间被温热的手掌按住了腹部，一阵冰凉的擦拭之后，突然有针扎般尖锐的刺疼传来。“干什么……”他听见自己在慌乱地问，却推不动身上的人，只感到尖锐的感觉一下下扎着，直到麻木。主导者又顶了他几下，在两个人紧绷的释放之后才放过他退了出来。

   克罗斯无力地躺着，一会儿才等到拉莫斯给他摘了耳机和眼罩。他扶着对方的手臂动了动，觉得小腹的皮肤一阵发麻，才想着要去确认是不是被扎了什么花纹。“别看，只是个字母。”拉莫斯不让他低头，“Toni，快睡吧。”

   克罗斯挣不过他，他太累了，一会儿就在温热的怀抱里失去了意识。

   ↑

   “你们昨天是不是这么干了。”

   “Luka，你竟然是这么想sese的。就算是sese也不会这么过分。”拉莫斯非常无辜地睁大眼睛，“而且在宾馆里纹身什么的肯定不可能啊，顶多是用牙签扎两下吓吓他。”

   “所以你扎过他吗。”莫德里奇十分关心。

   “都是你瞎想！你看他身上并没有奇怪的新字母。”拉莫斯说着就去扯克罗斯的T恤，而德国人依然面无表情。

   真想早点回家睡觉。


End file.
